


Jealousy

by Woepan13



Category: K-pop, ONF (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), Road to kingdom - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hugs, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Platonic Cuddling, Road to Kingdom, Short One Shot, Sweet, They are just soft, friends with benefits ig, kinda random, lee Dahee giving her number, seungjoon is jealous, they are kinda in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woepan13/pseuds/Woepan13
Summary: Seungjoon really shouldn't be jealous but he just can't help feeling bothered when Dahee wrote her number on Hwitaek’s hand
Relationships: Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Lee Seungjoon | J-US, platonic Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Kudos: 37





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> well well I'm back again. as always English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.  
> I just got kinda inspired by the finale of rtk  
> this is also quite shitty but I'm more satisfied with it.  
> yeah just enjoy  
> might edit it later on  
> have fun ig

Seungjoon really shouldn’t be jealous. It was nothing serious and he also doesn’t own him. But something just bothered him as he watched Hwitaek getting Dahee’s number. It felt like a combination of a slight stomach ache and as if something was itching him really bad. It was definitely not a good feeling. At the same time he felt also so bad that his heart hurt a little. Dahee was always so nice to him and the others, so he felt like he should feel like this. He definitely felt horrible and mean but at the same time he couldn’t stop himself from being jealous. It didn’t even make any sense for him. He wasn’t like that normally. Seungjoon always thought that Jealousy was a dumb thing and he really couldn’t date any one who got jealous easily. He liked to have freedom and he couldn’t handle anyone who got jealous when he was for example cuddling his members. But yet he was standing here and starring at Hwitaek while Dahee was writing her number on his hand.

Fortunately no one really saw it since he was standing between a lot of people and no one paid attention to him. Until he felt someone hugging him from the back and whispering something in his ear. “Stop starring at them before they notice you and I don’t think that you want that ”. He immediately realized that Hyojin was right so he turned around in his arms to hug him back. “Why am I jealous jin? I’m not like this. What is wrong with me?”, Seungjoon whispered back while still holding Hyojin so it was less obvious. “You like him Joon. Probably more than your exes. You want this to be serious”, he could feel Hyojin smiling a little bit as he was still whispering in his ear. “but let’s talk about this when we’re home. Try to act natural okay?”, Seungjoon nodded slowly and then stopped the hug. He smiled at Hyojin and then went back with him to the rest of the group. The others obviously watched them and smiled softly before nodding and pretending nothing happened.

Afterwards all of them went home pretty quickly since everyone was tired and exhausted. Once they entered their dorm, Hyojin dragged him to his bed and pushed him onto it. He layed next to him and pulled him a little bit closer. Seungjoon let out a sigh and rested his head on his best friends chest. “I hate this. I don’t wanna be jealous. Especially not because of such a little dumb thing” Seungjoon started. “Well it’s not that dumb and little. She gave him her number, that’s what people do when they like someone and wanna do something more, maybe in a romantic way.” Seungjoon just pouted at that and his the older one slightly and murmured “you’re not very helpful. Now I’m even more angry” Hyojin just laughed a little and answered “Well what I’m saying is, it’s not just a small dumb thing and you have every right to be a little bit… surprised I guess. Just ask him okay. I’m sure he will understand. Don’t you dare to just be silent or even worse ignore him because that’s really not like you.” After a few moments of silence, Seungjoon just nodded and whispered “you’re right I guess”. Originally Seungjoon was supposed to stand up and text Hwitaek now but both him and Hyojin were too tired to move so they just stayed on Hyojin’s bed and fell asleep shortly after that.

The next day Seungjoon woke up and saw that Hwitaek didn’t message him, which was pretty unusual for him because normally he would always sent a goodnight text and a good morning one. “Calm down Joon. He probably also fell asleep yesterday and is still sleeping.” As expected Hyojin was awake and there to save him from his own thoughts. The amount of times Hyojin saved him from his endless thoughts was so big that Seungjoon could never thank him enough. “Stop peeing your pants and text him already you pussy” yeah maybe he’ll take that back, Hyojin is still Hyojin. “Fuck you” Seungjoon looked up to him and just randomly licked across his whole face before standing up and running away. Before Hyojin could get him, Seungjoon quickly locked himself in the bathroom. A little bit out of breath he took out his phone to text Hwitaek.

_Good morning Hyung. I hope you slept well and have a great day <3 When you have time I’d like to meet up or have a call since I wanna ask you something See you soon joonie <3 _

That was actually easier than Seungjoon thought. Now he just had to wait for Hwitaek’s answer. Unfortunately this was more difficult than he expected. Seungjoon was a very impatient person. He especially hated to wait for a message. It bothered him so much that he couldn’t really concentrate. Luckily they had a few free days now so it wasn’t that horrible but still. It actually took Hoetaek a whole day to reply to Seungjoon.

**Hey love! Sorry I fell asleep right away until now. But I don’t have anything to do so yeah sure let’s have a call. Can’t wait to hear your voice, taekkie <3**

Even if he wanted, Seungjoon just couldn’t be mad at him after such a cute message. He was still a little bit suspicious and mad about yesterday but he definitely calmed down. But now Seungjoon was actually a little bit nervous because Hwitaek’s and his relationship was… well it was a little bit complicated.

It was obvious that the two were immediately in love with each other, everyone knew that. The thing is that both of them were pretty touchy in general, especially Seungjoon. So it wasn’t that surprising for anyone that the two started to cling on each other just a few days after they met for the first time. But that’s were the problem starts. They only knew each other for a few weeks now, barely a month. And they are also idols so it’s even more difficult. So when Hwitaek first confessed his feelings, both of them agreed to wait a little before actually starting to date. As of right now you could describe their relationship as friends with benefits. They kissed, they held hands, they flirted, they basically already had a relationship but they decided don’t call it like that. In the end labels didn’t really matter and the two could just do what they want, it wouldn’t change anything.

Now why was Seungjoon suddenly so nervous? As previously mentioned, their relationship was just starting and they didn’t know that much about each other. He didn’t know how the older would react to him being jealous. But well he’s going to find out now because Hwitaek was already calling him. Seungjoon took a deep breath before accepting the call.

“Hey Hyung!” Seungjoon said once he accepted the call. He went into his room and made sure to lock the door. “Hey sweetie. How are you?” he heard the slightly raspy voice of the older. “I’m fine but I already miss you”, the younger answered truthfully and got a light laugh and a small “I miss you too” as an answer. Seungjoon smiled softly before clearing this throat. “As I said, I wanted to ask you something hyung”, a small hum came back signalizing him to go on. “It might sounds dumb and I already regret asking you but I just can’t pretend like it didn’t bother me. Why did you ask Dahee noona for her number?”

A short moment of silence followed before Hwitaek let out a small sigh. “Don’t worry, it’s not dumb, I would’ve asked the same. I just don’t know if you’ll believe me this. I know how it looks like but I really only think of her as a friend. She’s a good friend and I want to stay in contact with her. I promise that I don’t want anything more from or with her. You’re the only one Joon. I want to be her friend but I want to be your boyfriend”. At first Seungjoon was still really sceptic but at the end of Hwitaek’s little speech he actually decided to believe the older one. A lot more relaxed Seungjoon let himself fall on his bed and he smiled a little. “Okay I believe you Hyung. But only if we can see each other tomorrow so you can give me some apology kisses”, Seungjoon giggled a little as he heard a relieved sigh from Hwitaek. “’Okay let’s do that then, love”. The couple actually continued to talk for a few more hours before they both decided to just go to sleep since it was already pretty late.

On the following day the couple met at ONF’s dorm. It wasn’t the first time Hwitaek came over to the dorm but it was the first time with his members being there. Normally everyone would’ve left them alone for a few hours at least but this time Seungjoon even asked them to stay there. Not because he was nervous or something like that, no he just wanted Hwitaek to get to know the others a little bit better, even though they all were already close. And he also wanted to see how Hwitaek would act around him with his members being there. Obviously his members were even more excited than himself. Especially Hyojin and Changyoon were really excited to embarrass Seungjoon in front of Hwitaek.

When Hwitaek finally showed up, Minkyun and Changyoon as expected the first ones at the door. Seungjoon just smiled and went after them. He could already hear the two of them bombarding Hwitaek with greetings and questions. The older singer just stood there visibly over whelmed and just bowed a little. Then he saw Seungjoon leaning in the doorframe behind Minkyun and Changyoon, smiling fondly at him. Basically ignoring the two boys in front of him, Hwitaek just went into the apartment straight into Seungjoon’s arms. Since they both were the same height, they could always do everything very comfortably. In general being with Hwitaek was just comfortable and warm in Seungjoon’s words. Their hands would fit perfectly together just like their lips. Neither of them had to look up just to look the other one in the eyes. Seungjoon was slightly taller but he just looked more taller because he was usually wearing insoles. In general you could say that their bodies were made for each other.

Hwitaek went straight into Seungjoon’s arms and the couple shared a warm and long hug. Before Changyoon and Minkyun could disturb them in any way Hyojin saved the day again and called the two back into the kitchen, Seungjoon would definitely thank him for that later. Even though the two were alone now, Seungjoon and Hwitaek just continued to hug each other for a while before Hwitaek eventually broke the hug. “You’re way too comfortable”, Seungjoon whined a little before taking Hwitaek’s face in his hands and pulling him into a soft kiss. The producer was actually about to say something but he just let out a satisfied sigh and kissed back. They stayed like this for a while before separating and leaning their heads against each other. “Hey”, Seungjoon chuckled slightly. “Hey gorgeous”, Hwitaek answered grinning while intertwining their hands together. “You’re getting more apology kisses later but now I think we should go”, the older whispered softly against Seungjoon’s lips. The latter just nodded before pecking Hwitaek’s lips quickly and then dragging him with himself into the kitchen.

While eating dinner Hwitaek was sitting next to Seungjoon and they naturally held hands under the table. The whole atmosphere was comfortable and it felt really familiar. As Seungjoon finished his food, he just rested his head on Hwitaek’s shoulder. The latter was a little bit surprised by that but then just smiled and squeezed the youngers hand “Tired?”, a small hum came back as an answer. Hwitaek chuckled softly as the young Dancer buried his face even more in his shoulder. Hyojin and the others just smiled at them fondly and told Hwitaek that they can go to and lay down in Seungjoon’s room. At those words Seungjoon was suddenly wide awake and grabbed Hwitaek to drag him away from the kitchen into his room.

In his room the couple did nothing else than immediately lying down to cuddle. Seungjoon was lying on his back while Hwitaek was on top of him, hugging his waist and burying his face in Seungjoon’s chest while the other one was playing with his hair. They always lied down like this when they were alone and had enough space to cuddle. After lying like this for a while and being silent Seungjoon noticed Hwitaek’s slow breathing. He checked to see if the older really fell asleep he actually was. He smiled fondly at that and fell asleep a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda sorry for the end, I didn't know how to end it properly. might change that later


End file.
